Apologies and Forgiveness
by By My Pen
Summary: Tom had said something foolish in a moment of passion and it had been weighing him down all day. "What work? Bringing hot drinks to a load of randy officers?" He had to apologise.


**A/N: **Okay, I know there are plenty fan fictions of this moment and they will probably be quite similar to them so I apologise if this is repetitive for you. But bear with me, and do let me know what you think!

* * *

><p>Tom had regretted the words the instant they had escaped his lips. Well, not all of them. Just the part about her work being useless. He didn't really think that. The idea was to convince her of her love for him, not offend her and turn her against him. With these thoughts in mind, he headed to the concert, heavy hearted.<p>

"I see you decided to come after all, Mr Branson."

"What?" he looked up, realising Anna was speaking to him. She repeated herself and he gave a vague response.

"Are you alright Mr Branson?" Anna inquired, "only, you seem a bit preoccupied."

"Do I? I suppose I am a bit, yes," he mumbled, he answers still vague. Anna decided not to press it; clearly he had nothing much to say to anyone. She smiled at him and carried on into the concert. Tom followed at a slower pace. When he entered the room, the first person he saw was the exact one he wished to speak to – Sybil was standing not far from the door he had just entered, at the back of the room, talking with another nurse. When the nurse moved away, Sybil turned to the front the room expectantly and Tom stepped toward her. He decided to get straight to the point.

"I'm sorry," he whispered near her ear. She jumped and turned slightly, surprised at him speaking to her like this in front of so many people.

"What?" She glanced around quickly but they were so far at the back of the room that they were even behind the servants. No-one could see the two of them.

"I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said about your work. I think what you're doing is excellent – and you are excellent at it," his voice was low and soft. That, combined with his actual words warmed Sybil straight away.

"Branson," she whispered back, ready to forgive her friend immediately. But he had more to say.

"No. Let me get this out," he took a breath, "I wouldn't have it any other way but for you to continue with it, should you come away with me. I mean it," he chuckled softly, "Christ, we'd probably have to live partly on that. I'm sorry that I said it, I hope you weren't too hurt by it." Sybil was unsure of how to respond and Tom thought her silence meant she was still angry, causing him to babble.

"I really am truly sorry-"

"Branson," Sybil tried.

"If there's anything I can say, or-or do, or-"

"Branson."

"I would, at the drop of a hat-"

"Tom." He was struck dumb by her use of his first name. She was also momentarily caught by his sudden silence, but she recovered first. "Right, now that I have your attention...I have quite forgiven you. You needn't worry."

Tom blinked. "I'm forgiven?" Sybil smiled at his disbelieving tone.

"Entirely," she assured.

It sank in and he smiled back. "Thank you. I'm glad."

They turned to the front of the room where the concert was beginning. Tom was filled with warmth, for many a reason. Firstly because he was forgiven for something that had been weighing him down all day, but also because of the undeniably happy atmosphere of the room and because he was standing side by side with the woman he loved.

He watched her as she laughed and applauded where appropriate; as she happily admired her sisters working together; as she sang along with the rest of the room. He smiled at her evident joy.

Enjoying her voice as she sang, he was suddenly struck by her silence. Following her eyes, he saw that Mr Crawley and William had just entered the room and now stood with their backs to them, facing into the room. A few moments passed whilst they were welcomed. Mr Crawley then picked up the song where the pair of them had walked in, the rest of the room joining in soon after.

Tom smiled at William; he liked the lad same as everyone. But he was suddenly brought back to where he was standing by the slightest of movements by Sybil. Previously, he had been standing a fraction behind her, as propriety demanded. Then Sybil had rocked back on her heels so she was leaning against part of his chest and his shoulder ever so slightly. Tom was unsure of whether this was deliberate, as she was still singing and not looking at him. However, when he relaxed, he saw her smile through her singing and felt her lean back just a little more.

He had thought, just moments ago, that he couldn't be any happier.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Didn't want to mention this before and have you looking out for it the whole way through but do you think I'm a little overzealous with my semi-colons (;)?


End file.
